This invention relates to firearms including automatic pistols, revolvers, bolt-action firearms, semi-automatic firearms, pistols, rifles, machine guns and the like. For purposes of this specification, the term "firearm" includes all devices which are capable of ejecting a projectile when the person operates a release mechanism while holding the device in the hand or hands. More particularly, the invention is directed to a hand gun such as an automatic pistol or a revolver held at arms length or for a rifle without a full stock which is to be rested against the shoulder and held with two hands.
It has long been recognized that the accuracy of firing a firearm is limited by the person's ability to hold his hand and wrist in a steady position while aiming the hand gun. This invention relates not only to the need for support of the forearm when the firearm is held at arm's length in the firing position, but also to the need for adjustment of the angle of the support depending upon the circumstances of the firing. The invention also relates to providing the versatility of using a support either on the forearm or on the shoulder such as the position in which a rifle is normally fired.
A number of devices have been described including the stabilizing attachment attached to the butt end of the hand grip with a brace to the top of the forearm of the hand, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,396, to Roger A. Smith. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,966, to G. M. LaCoss, a hand stabilizer again connected to the butt end of the hand gun is described. W. G. Andrews in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,877, describes a non-adjustable pistol stabilizer again extending from the butt of the pistol over the top of the forearm. A forearm support again attached to the butt end of a pistol is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,027,557 to Marshall. Folding stocks for firearms are described in U.S. Pat. No. 961,511 to W. L. Marble, U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,162 to J. Suddarth and U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,019 to G. Venturini. The Marble stock extends from the butt of the firearm while the other two extend from the trigger guard area. None of these devices meets the needs described above nor the objects below.
It is an object of this invention to provide a detachable forearm support device for a firearm which may be constructed of rigid and not easily deformed material but yet be adjustable to fit the forearm shape and size depending upon the clothing worn and the special circumstances of the use.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a forearm support for a firearm which does not interfere with holding the butt end of the firearm.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a forearm support for a firearm that is simply constructed without any unnecessary members.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a support that is light in weight, but yet provides rigid support to the forearm with rotational adjustment capabilities.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a multi-purpose extension device which will fit directly on the handgrip of a firearm that receives and holds the forearm support but offers additional capabilities for attachment of auxiliary equipment to the forearm.
It is a particular object of this invention to provide a forearm support which, although chosen to fit the owner of the firearm, it will be adjustable rotationally and longitudinally to compensate for differences in the owner's clothing he is wearing on his arm and the particular circumstances for the firing of the firearm.
A particular object of this invention is to provide means for releasably securing the forearm support which may be adjusted rotationally and longitudinally by use of the free hand while the firearm is held in the firing position.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a forearm support which may be extended and used as a shoulder support providing greater versatility and the possibility of greater accuracy when firing the firearm.
It is an additional object of this invention that the stock may be reversable and utilized as a forward grip.
It is a particular object of this invention that an extension support for the forearm support include the capability of attaching a scope or shell casing catcher to the handle in such a way as to not interfere with the operation of the firearm.